The Secret under the Gloves
by NarutoNamizake
Summary: Naruto finds himself with a situation that he thinks would be embarrassing. This is a normal Naruto story, but with a pretty big twist. people constantly wanting to know whats under the gloves, but for him, he doesn't want anyone to know unless necessary. This is a basic story, and a Naruhina story as well. I am possibly going to put this up for adoption, See if you want too.
1. Chapter 1

' 'are thoughts.

" "are words spoken by somebody.

CAPS MEAN SOMEONE IS YELLING.

() is a small interruption by the author, or me

* * *

I do not own Naruto, If I did, I'd make more naruhina moments.

Hey! this is obviously my story, and if this first chapter + sucks. it IS my first story so... sorry. Side note, this is a naruhina story, and It includes adding Hinata in his team. Sakura becomes a third person character, sorry if you were hoping that this would be a narusaku.

* * *

First chapter: Introduction

I Am Naruto Uzumaki. I live a pretty harsh life, but I try not to brag about it.

I have lived my entire life without my parents, and some believe that makes you touch and cool, but I'm different.

I live in a shinobi village, a great one to be exact, named "Village behind the leaves" or konoha, in the land of Fire.

For some reason, still unknown to me, people hate me. I am not a monster, Am I? I'm currently being trained to be a shinobi, or a ninja, at a academy.

I thought it would be fun, but then I realized that it would be just sitting in a classroom learning about things like chakra control. The kids in the class make fun of me, and dislike me because of their parents telling them "Don't go near that boy" or "Stay away from... Him"

There is only a couple of people who don't really and still play with me.

I once spotted a pupil-less girl looking at me, whats her problem?

Most kids wonder one strange thing about me. Something I'd personally be embarrassed to think about. I wear these black gloves to cover up something. (the story will explain later)

When we are sparring with taijutsu, people say my punches hurt more than normal. I once knocked a kid named Choji out with one punch!. People said I was cheating, and said I should take the gloves off, but I don't think they were really interested if I was cheating or not, but more into what was really under the gloves, that could have knocked the kid out with one punch. (YOUR ONLY HINT, MUHAHAHAHA).

There was a uchiha kid who already knew a fire style jutsu. It really bugged me, because unlike most of the kids in our class, I didn't get a family jutsu. So what?

One day, about 3, almost four years after I started the academy, the teacher called us together in the classroom. "Today" Iruka-sensei said "is the last full day in the acade-" he was immediately interrupted by the class cheering.

"BUT!" there was a pause, "In order to pass to genin, you must demonstrate the Clone Jutsu."

The class sighed at this. Naruto, me, started to panic, he (yes going into third person now) didn't know the clone jutsu.

He wasn't bad at anything else, good at taijutsu, he didn't know any genjutsu, but he thinks he doesn't need it, and even other ninjutsu, just not the clone jutsu.

That night he decided to sit on the porch and think to himself. Suddenly Mizuki appeared, "hey!" he startled Naruto and caused him to almost fall off, "WHAT THE HECK MAN?!" Naruto loudly responded. 'what does he want?' "So... I heard you failed the test." Mizuki smirked

"yeah...So what" Naruto got uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Well, have you heard of the Scroll way of passing the exam?"

"No..."

* * *

You know the rest. I will continue if It gets reviews. Anyway if It sucked, notify me and give me tips please. I am knew to this fanfic writing. Sorry if its short.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. I found that it was embarrassingly short, so I'll TRY to make it longer. this is a naruhina story, and this means instead of Sakura, its Hinata.

' ' are thoughts

" " are spoken by someone

( ) messages from author, or just giving info

CAPS MEANS SOMEONE IS YELLING REALLY LOUD

* * *

Chapter Two

Team Seven

* * *

The next morning

All the new genin were showing off to their parents the new shiny headband that they had earned. For Naruto, just wearing it was good enough.

He entered the academy yard announcing "HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHO MADE GENIN!" The sudden outburst made everyone stare at him, causing even him a little embarrassment.

Then Whispering broke out on how he could have passed, the most reasonable, to them, was whatever was under the gloves must have caused him to pass.

The shy girl, Hinata Hyuuga, simply looked at Naruto 'I wonder how he did it. I hope he gets a good team' she gasped 'I wonder if it would be me..?'

The bell started to ringing hinting that they should go in.

"To day" started Iruka, their former sensei "I will be putting you in three groups, who will be your future partners from now on."

as Iruka started listing out the names of all the teams, none of them including Naruto.

"team seven" he started "Naruto Uzumaki" he gasped in happiness "Sasuke Uchiha" this only made him sigh (In this he didn't hate Sasuke so much, for he was averaged strength, and had no reason)

Then there was a decent pause, for Iruka had spelled her name wrong wrong and decided to correct it with his pencil.

The pause was killing Hinata, she was so curious if she was going to be on the team.

there was a ton of whispering, for two reasons, Sasuke's fangirls, and the people yearning to know what was under the gloves. The men gave up, for they knew they had to be in his team to really know, and there was only a female slot left.

"Hinata... Hyuuga"

There was a small pause then a loud THUMP came from the back of the room.

everyone turned to see who did it.

"Cmon!... Do I really have to deal with... This?!" Naruto stated, for hinata had fainted. The class broke out with rumors, and assumptions, wondering if Hinata and/or Sasuke would tell them about the glove mystery.

* * *

two hours later

They were the last ones in the classroom. Naruto's eye twitched "Whai WHAI DOES HE HAVE TO BE OUR SENSEII" he screamed, tears rolling down his face

Hinata had gotten the courage to sit next to the now dreary looking Naruto. Sasuke got annoyed but sensed something so, he nudged Naruto and said "Hey, dobe, wake up sensei's her-"

The door opened

"So... the Great Uchiha senses my presence before I show myself" kakashi noted 'this looks promising' "So, I get a very interesting group this year, the last Uchiha, a rare Uzumaki, and the Hyuuga heiress." Hinata blushed when Naruto looked over in surprise "Anyway, meet me at the top of the roof in five minutes."

"yeah right.." Naruto grumbled, Hinata giggling because she knew he was right.

* * *

twelve minutes later Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke

"I was-"

"save your breath kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with sagging eyes

'student quick to anger. Great.'

kakashi's one visable eye flattened. "ok, tell me your name, dream, likes, dislikes..." the one eyed warrior said

"I guess I'll start off first, because none of you seem to want to offer"

"I am kakashi hatake, and I don't want to say much else. Ok, Blonde, your turn."

Naruto just sighed "I, am Naruto Uzumaki, My dream is to be respected, and not to be seen as the jinchur-" he paused "I like almost all ramen, and I don't like," he lifted his hand showing his glove "is people constantly wanting to know whats under my gloves." he finished.

Sasuke frowned 'what was he going to say about his dream? that dobe has a lot of secrets.' (Sasuke doesn't like secrets)

'He was going to say jinchuriki of the kyuubi, when did he learn about that?' kakashi noticed "ok, 'Mr cool's turn."

He sighed "My name... Sasuke Uchiha. My dream? to restore the Uchiha clan, and kill a certain someone..." Naruto gulped "I don't have many likes, and have many dislikes, but will not state them."

Sasuke finished with a frown "and finally... Hyuuga."

"u-um.. My dream is to be respected by my clan and not to be seen as weak. I like cinnamon buns, and I don't like the curse mark on the branch family's heads" she smiled, pleased she didn't stutter to much

"your missing something..." kakashi hinted

"Eep!" 'oops' "My name is hinata hyuuga" she finished, blushing in embarrassment

"Finally now that's over with, meet me in the morning at 5 am. Don't be late." kakashi sighed, vanishing into a cloud of smoke

* * *

OOOOOKKKK finally. I stuck myself into this for about 2 hours. hughhhhh...erg the next part is kick butt soo :p... I do this weekly, so I'd personally follow it and check every saturday/sunday


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I plan to do this every weekend day (just sat & sun). BTW everything I post is finished work from my beta book, I write in it and I write everything in there in here. :).

* * *

' ' are thoughts

" " are spoken by someone

( ) messages from author, or just giving info

CAPS MEANS SOMEONE IS YELLING REALLY LOUD

* * *

Chapter three

Kakashi's bell test

* * *

The next morning

It was no surprise that Kakashi was late again, so Naruto simply found a way to sleep while standing.

Sasuke grinned, he reached out and lightly tapped Naruto, just enough to not awake him, but enough so he would fall over.

However, to his surprise, as soon as he hit the ground, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shocked, he looked around for the original. His eyes dropped when he realized that the real Naruto was sleeping under the shade of a tree. "he sent his clone over here to act like he was sleeping while standing, but he really was under the tree the entire time, great." he sighed

'can't say he isn't clever.' Sasuke thought

* * *

half-hour later

Naruto had finally waken up and wandered over to talk to Hinata, finding nothing else to do. She simply blushed and responded with stuttering words.

"ya know Hinata-chan, you've really got to get over that stuttering of yours" he stated.

Kakashi was spotted,by Hinata (using Byakugan), a little off just standing there.

all three walked over and found he was just sleeping, "I'm now wondering if he was doing this the entire time we were waiting in the classroom yesterday.." Naruto wept, obviously fake.

"Sasuke, use the smallest fireball jutsu to wake him please" Naruto smirked

"Good idea, heh" Sasuke grinned darkishly

when Sasuke lit kakashi's butt, he awoke, and ran in circles for 5 minuts

after this Naruto was half dead from his laughing fit. (Sorry if its bad comedy, I'm trying to add even the slightest bit of humor in my series)

* * *

"I'll get you for that" kakashi threatened,"but for now, we need to see if your worthy of staying, or going back to the academy" he grinned, while lifting some bells up. "You must get these to bells before lunch, and you pass."

Hinata was shocked, "b-but kakashi-sensei, there is only t-two bells..."

"that's the point Hinata," he said "we begin, in three, two-"

Naruto already went for the bells with a kunai in his hand. first he threw it, then while kakashi was dodging he used shadow clone and transformation jutsu. Him and all his clones transformed into a young girl with red marks on her cheeks (Don't worry it isn't the sexy jutsu)

This extremely surprised kakashi "R-Rin?!" he stared 'But how does he... know about that?'

all the fake Rin(s?) threw kunai at kakashi, who only stared with a horrified face, but filled his mind with 'Their not real'

he stopped the kunai and destoried all the clones.

"how... how did you... know?"

Naruto grinned "I sent a clone to find were you really were. and found that you were at the graveyard staring at a grave, Rin's grave to be exact. After the clones intellect reached me, I sent another clone to research who Rin was, and found that you accidentally killed her."

all of them, except for Naruto was surprised 'dang that Naruto, so he wasn't under the tree the entire time, he was gathering information on kakashi. He's not as stupid as people think." Sasuke realized

"two, one" kakashi rumbled angrily

they all spread out, Sasuke went alone while Hinata followed Naruto. After he found a good place to hide, he noticed that Hinata was next to him, "sup Hina-chan, what do you want?" she blushed "u-um.. I thought we could work together to get those bells..."

an idea instantly popped in his head, so he started a plan in his mind. Hinata noticed this and was awaiting his orders "ok... we'll need sasuke, though.

* * *

It took about ten minutes before they found him, it wasn't hard due to Hinata's ability.

"What is it dobe"

Sasuke frowned when Naruto showed him his smart face,

"listen teme, I have a plan..."

* * *

"three, two, one... Go!"

Hinata threw 2 shurikan, as soon as kakashi skillfully caught them, he instantly went for Hinata's location.

When he arrived, he used his fist to knock her out, when he realized that she was just a shadow clone.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"(I don't know if that's the name of the jutsu...)

he easily dodge Sasuke's attack by jumping only to find a kunai straight for his location, reflecting it.

he threw a kunai at Sasuke, who grinned.

Sasuke simply moved to the side to dodge the kunai

as soon as he landed, he felt powerful hits hit his wrists and chest, by Hinata's chakra blocking ability. 'what... these are just new genin...!'

he leapt away only to be confronted with Naruto, and since he couldn't use jutsu, he attacked Naruto with his fist, he thought it was a shadow clone so as soon as he hit it he turned around.

instead he got tackled on the back, by a shadow clone, while the real Naruto (who know had a bloody nose from kakashi attack) quickly cut the bells off and punched kakashi in the gut.

* * *

kakashi woke to three genin standing over him.

'great, beaten by genin, the other jonin wont give me a break. how did I go out with one punch? the rumors must be true, there is something weird about that hand of Naruto's'

"I guess you either guessed or knew that if you worked together you would all pass, but I didn't really think that you would go that far enough to knock me out" kakashi stated, obviously embarrassed

"Hah! us three beating a jonin!" Naruto celebrated "Cmon Hinata-chan, lets go celebrate at Ichiraku ramen!"

a small pause then '

did naruto-kun.. just ask me... out...' her mind didn't go much farther, for she almost instantly she fainted.

"uhm... is that a no...?" Naruto said cluelessly

* * *

When she woke up, Naruto was standing over her "uhh Hinata, is it a yes or n-"

"YES NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled, then started blushing because of the sudden outburst.

"uhh... okk..." he said suprised

"umm, Sasuke, kakashi...?" he somewhat said, still in shock

"Sure dobe, I'm hungry, since I'm hungry after SOMEONE made us not eat breakfast."

"hah hah... sorry about that...?" kakashi said,

"And no Naruto, I can't go, I've got to file the new team, and explain how I was beaten by three genin..."

'also to see how much info I can about Naruto's hand, as his sensei, I've got to know these things' kakashi eyelids dropped at the thought.

Naruto smirked "heh! I can't wait to tell Shikimaru and Kiba! I bet they didn't get to beat their sensei" (Kiba is actually Naruto's friend, and Shikimaru is also. If you can't tell, I like Kiba and Shikimaru. I am waiting for a time to add them in.)

* * *

OOOOKKKKK! I'm kinda exhausted at this... I spent two hours on and off on this. I hope you enjoy! ;)

the next chapters might not be next weekend, I've got relatives coming over soooo...


	4. Update

Hello! Olah! Konichi- Nvm Hey! I just wanted to post this, to say that I am sadly, and most likely going to give this story up for adoption. Reasons being is because I can't find the time and inspiration to do this, plus in order for me to really grasp the idea of the story, I need more base to work on. I cannot completely do this dependably yet. If you are interested in adopting the story, leave a review, and I will respond to it, and tell you the basics of the story, and whats really under the gloves, and what I have planned for it. I would love to continue this story for inspiration and I love getting positive reviews. I do think I will be doing another series soon, one that is easier too wright in my opinion. Mostly cuz it has more stuff I can work on. Hint, Naruto+Pokemon. Those, Honestly, I found are really rare to find a decent story. It is really, REALLY challenging, sometimes. It does require some imagination though, but not as much as making completely new jutsu's like I was planning for this series. Sadly, Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure I want to give the story up now. mostly because I kinda want to know what the new owner of the story is going to write. I might ask someone bigger to take it for me. Anywho. Review If you want to adopt. This might be the end of such a promising story, but still, the person who might take it over, Good luck! 


End file.
